<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Level Spice Challenge by Star_Eyed_Ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971969">5 Level Spice Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Eyed_Ghost/pseuds/Star_Eyed_Ghost'>Star_Eyed_Ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, One Shot, Random &amp; Short, Sassy Sugawara Koushi, Spicy Food, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Eyed_Ghost/pseuds/Star_Eyed_Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno Volleyball Club had a long week at a training camp. They won majority of their games and had an awesome time!</p>
<p>     To celebrate the week the team decides to go out to eat! They go to a restaurant with a '5 Level Spice Challenge'. Of course the team decides to try the challenge!</p>
<p>     They just didn't expect it to be so spicy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Level Spice Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo! so this is my first work for the Haikyuu fandom, sorry if characters are ooc! I couldn’t help but write this after I learned that Suga loves spicy food! so yeah, hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>        Karasuno Vollyball Club had just had a very successful training camp. They didn't win all the games, but that wasn't the point. The point was that everyone improved a lot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga, one of Karasuno's setters, was proud of his team. He watched as his teammates played practice game after game. Everyone had worked their hardest to improve their skills, even Suga was played a few times!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     After the camp, Karasuno decided to have a 'victory' meal, even though they lost as many games as they won at camp. Coach Ukai had agreed to split the bill with Takeda-sensei, a reward for their improvements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga followed his team into a small restaurant, it was practically empty. It was also really quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga sighed, with the Karasuno team there the silence wouldn't last. He looked around, at least the last couple there was getting ready to leave. They wouldn't be disrupting others peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The team sat down at a large table in the corner of the room. Everyone grabbed a menu, scanning the pages. Everyone was hungry after the long drive from Tokyo to Miyagi the prefecture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "This place is so cool!" Nishinoya exclaimed, taking in the restaurants setup," and they have such a delicious menu!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Yo," Tanaka said, also looking at the menu," look at this. A spice challenge! Whoever beats all 5 levels wins a free shirt and gets a discount!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Daichi chuckled," if it's so interesting you should try the challenge. Maybe one of you will win."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other with a smirk. They turned to the rest of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You guys should do it with us!" Noya said excitedly," it could be a team challenge!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga smirked, almost everyone agreed other than Kinoshita, Narita, Asahi, and Yamaguchi. They all claimed that they didn't have the stomach for spices. Yamaguchi managed to convince Tsukishima to join though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "So it's a 5 level challenge," Suga read to the rest of the team who decided to join the challenge," there's mild, medium, medium hot, spicy, and extreme. You have to make it through all the levels without drinking anything that could kill the spice to win. Simple enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Nishinoya and Tanaka smirked," we totally got this in the bag! How extreme can it be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Daichi looked down at his menu," it says that not many people can take the spice. Most people give up on the 3rd or 4th level."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Well we can beat it," Hinata cheered, pumping his fist into the air," let's do this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     A few minutes later and everyone who was doing the challenge had the mild level in front of them. It looked and smelt delicious! Right away everyone started to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga smiled it was delicious! But it really wasn't spicy at all. Was there any spice in it at all? He shrugged, continuing to eat. Nobody was really bothered by the level of spice Suga noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Well that was easy!" Nishinoya exclaimed," bring on the spice!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Yeah," Tanaka cheered," bring it on!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others laughed at the pair, all of them ready for the next level, medium spice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This smells gross," Tsukishima commented on the second dish. Almost everyone shook their head in agreement. It wasn't a pleasant smell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga laughed," lets hope that it's as spicy as it is stinky then!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka gagged," nobody here could survive that level of spice Suga~san!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Daichi snorted at that comment, looking over at Suga, who was smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Once again everyone dug into the food. It was way better than it smelled thankfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga still found the spice level quite mild, very tame. Ennoshita and Kageyama seemed to disagree though. They both took a drink of milk. They couldn't take the spice apparently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Ha!" Nishinoya laughed," called it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ennoshita sighed," I don't have a tolerance for spice. I wanted to try at least."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Kageyama nodded," spice isn't my thing. I just wanted to beat-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Don't finish that jab, Kageyama!" Suga said," this is a friendly competition!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Tsukishima smirked," guess the king can't take too much spice. Huh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Hinata had a large smile on his face," haha! I beat you at something Kageyama! Sucker!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga sighed, the idiots made everything a giant competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Everyone ready for the next level?" Daichi cut in," we're moving to medium-hot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The people still in the competition nodded. It was time for the next challenge!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "This is getting spicy?" Nishinoya sounded surprised," based on the first two challenges I didn't think it would even get this hot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The others nodded agreement. Other than Tsukishima and Suga, they just chopped away at the meal. Daichi, Tanaka, and Hinata ended up quitting that round. It wasn't the spiciest thing, but it was spicy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Nishinoya whooped," haha! I beat you Tanaka! I bet I can win this whole thing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You better win for all of us then Noya!" Tanaka shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "There are still two levels left," Daichi reminded Tsuki, Noya, and Suga," don't get too confident now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     They all nodded. It was time for hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Well," Suga said," this smells great!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The other two nodded. It was the best smelling out of the dishes so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Let's dig in!" Nishinoya said, sounding excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     All three of them started to eat. A few bites in and Tsukishima took a drink, it was too spicy for him. Noya was looking a little red in the face, the spice was getting to him, but he refused to surrender!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga was just relishing in the spice. It wasn't the amount he was used to, but it was still great! The cooks were good with different spices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Last level," Nishinoya stated," let's do this Suga!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga gave a small nod in response," you sure you want to continue? You look red, is the spice getting to you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     There was a laugh around the table. Everyone could hear the motherly tone in Suga's voice, as well as he teasing tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     A few of their teammates were also placing bets. Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama all bet on Nishinoya, Daichi and Asahi bet on Suga, sharing a glance as they did. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita just chuckled and decided not to place a bet. Tsukishima called them all immature, but they could tell he was amused. Yamaguchi agreed with Tsuki, and thought it wasn't smart to bet on people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The last dish was taken to Nishinoya and Suga. The extreme level. The spiciest level that barely anyone got through, at least according to the menu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Good luck Suga," Nishinoya exclaimed," you ready to face the heat? Or are you gonna quit now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga sighed," Noya if you're that scared that I'll win it's okay if you quit now! Wouldn't want you to burn off your taste buds or anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The two shook hands, they could both win, both loose, or one of them could be successful. The people betting were whispering to each other, Daichi and Asahi were just as confident as Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were even curious to see it either boy could take the heat. Would it be the hot-headed libero or the sharp-tongued setter?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     As soon as they got their food, Suga and Nishinoya dug in. Not even halfway through his first bite, Noya practically spit out he spicy food and took a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Holy shit!" He shrieked," how are you eating that Suga?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga looked up," what do you mean? It's delicious! How aren't you eating it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     There was a mischievous glint in Suga's eyes, he smirked at his victory. Quickly, he finishes up the small dish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The others looked at Noya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Was it really that spicy Noya?" Tanaka asked," or can you please just say you wimped out and let Suga win?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Nishinoya shook his head," not a joke! This is really spicy! I don't get how he can eat it! You can try if you don't believe me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Tanaka nodded, reaching over. He took a bite, immediately having the same reaction as Nishinoya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Woah!" Tanaka exclaimed," that is spicy! Suga are you even human?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga tilted his head," This isn't the spiciest thing I've had before. This is normal spice level for me! Oh, and Daichi and Asahi won the bet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Dammit," Tanaka sighed," Noya I trusted that you could beat this! How could you disappoint us like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Nishinoya laughed," I think the better question is how can Suga eat something this spicy all the time and not have loss all sense of taste?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suga laughed along with the others. His prize shirt said 'hot stuff', causing everyone to laugh even harder and they forced Suga to put it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     From then on, nobody question Suga when he refused to give them some of his spicy tofu, they were too scared of burning their tastebuds permanently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! thanks for reading!</p>
<p>   feel free to leave a comment down below, I love reading them and will reply!</p>
<p>     bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>